


【拉二闪】种太阳

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 拉二闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 英雄王告诉你何为生命不可承受之痛后续日常惹火
Relationships: 拉二闪 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【拉二闪】种太阳

【拉二闪】种太阳  
如题目沙雕段子 续英雄王告诉你何为生命不可承受之痛 ooc

“黄金的！余来看你了！”奥斯曼迪亚斯大摇大摆地走进来，坐在吉尔伽美什身边，假装怜爱地抚摸他的头发“可怜见的，被操成这样，起都起不来了吧？”吉尔伽美什一巴掌把他的手拍走，忍着腰痛坐了起来，胸前的吻痕和咬痕诉说着昨晚激烈的战况。

“别小看本王了蠢货！这种程度稍事休息便可缓解，若是被操的是你，肯定就起不来了。”吉尔伽美什立刻反怼回去。

“余可是太阳！太阳不会被日的！太阳就是日！”奥斯曼迪亚斯不由分说得和他争论着。  
这场景像极了两个孩子吵架争论谁屌更大。

“你听过一首歌叫种太阳吗？”吉尔伽美什没有继续争论，直视着他金黄色的瞳孔，转换了一个奇怪的话题。“第一次听得时候我就觉得，这个种太阳的简直就是你，种满世界每一个角落。你创作的？”

下一秒，吉尔伽美什猛地睁大了眼睛，奥斯曼迪亚斯强硬地掰开他的腿根，粗暴地顶了进去。被过度使用了一夜的后穴还红肿着，这一插可真是要了吉尔伽美什的半条命，他还没有从昨夜过度的性爱中缓和过来，又要被压在床上再挨一次操，吉尔伽美什可真是后悔撩拨了奥斯曼迪亚斯，还要多挨了一顿操，可真是划不来。本就纵欲过度的躯体酸痛难忍，他可真是一点都反抗不了。

“你可给本王轻点，后面现在还肿着呢，腰也还疼着呢。”吉尔伽美什还是妥协地揽住奥斯曼迪亚斯的脖子，大大张开了双腿方便他的侵犯，也为了减轻穴肉的疼痛。过度地性爱使相当一部分快感转化为疼痛。红肿着的后穴再被强行撑开抽插，简直就是伤口上撒盐的效果，吉尔伽美什简直怀疑，太阳的来看他只是为了让他多在床上躺几天，强奸病人也太过分了吧！

“黄金的，你自找的，余这就给你种太阳。”  
吉尔伽美什想要反驳却觉得现在不合适，他偶尔可还是很会来事的，比如现在，为了被操到时候能少受点罪，忍气吞声等他拔了屌再骂也不是不可以。

为了让红肿的臀缝少受些折磨，他主动将自己的臀瓣掰开，却奥斯曼迪亚斯误以为吉尔伽美什是在勾引他，握着他的腰开始猛烈的进攻，直把那可怜兮兮的穴肉攻打地溃不成军，它们昨晚就被攻打了一次，守城失败后被当做俘虏狠狠责罚了整整一夜，距离上次的悲惨经厉还不到六个小时，就又被再次进攻，只能可怜巴巴地受着侵犯。

吉尔伽美什哭肿的眼睛还未消肿，就又被眼泪盈了个满框，沙哑的嗓音喘出的呻吟更加诱人，那性器无论是擦过臀缝，还是顶弄穴肉，都会牵动到他红肿的软肉。可谓是每一次抽插，当让他万般难耐。他暗骂着刚刚挑逗奥斯曼的自己，太过于鼠目寸光！连几分钟后的未来都未能看透，现在被操弄说真的还不如从昨天晚上操到他现在舒畅！起码那处还不会疼得这般厉害。

汗水染湿的金发一缕缕沾在额头上，他大睁着眼睛看着奥斯曼迪亚斯附下身来虔诚地吻在敏感的胸口，吉尔伽美什爱极了奥斯曼迪亚斯那双金色的瞳孔，当初或许也是因为他那双魅惑人的眼睛才和他滚上床的吧，那耀眼的颜色，像极了…舍马什。那个拿走他初吻初夜的神祗。

吉尔伽美什坚定地想：我只能给舍马什生太阳。他知道奥斯曼迪亚斯没有那份送子的能力，他始终相信着只有他的舅舅 舍马什，才是最为强大的太阳神。但奥斯曼迪亚斯就不重要吗？自然也是重要的，他都不会放过。

奥斯曼迪亚斯看出他的痛苦，咬上他胸前挺立的乳尖，用虎牙反复刮摩着那里，惹得身下人嘶嘶吸气，却还是不敢放开掰开臀瓣的双手来推阻他，让吉尔伽美什来说，后面更疼。

奥斯曼迪亚斯却像是狠了心，一定要让身下那人主动把手移开，他略一使劲，直把敏感脆弱的乳尖咬破了皮，突如其来的刺激迅速侵蚀吉尔伽美什的大脑，双手不自主地松开臀瓣推阻着这人的恶行。他心满意足地抓住吉尔伽美什圆润挺翘的臀肉，还不过瘾似的拍了两巴掌，清脆的声音回荡在空气里，直让吉尔伽美什听得红了耳根。

“要做就快做，做完赶紧走，别做这种羞辱本王的动作！”吉尔伽美什强忍着腰臀处的酸软，一脚踹在奥斯曼迪亚斯腰侧，当然，被操弄了一晚上地人自然事没什么劲，反而被那人抓住了脚踝，猛地拉向自己让性器进到更深处。那个深度快要顶到昨夜被狠狠欺负的直肠口了，吉尔伽美什崩溃地摇着头，努力收缩着后穴，想要阻止凶器的逼近。却还是被握着腰操到了更深处，不停试探着那个不断瑟缩的小口。

吉尔伽美什害怕他进去，却还是不服输地说道“长度不够就别试了太阳的，本王不嫌弃你的短小。”瞧瞧，这家伙又说了什么胡话，想必一会就要后悔了。

脆弱的小口被恶狠狠地顶入，粗壮的性器携着凶狠的劲道毫不留情地捅破直肠口，吉尔伽美什扣住身上人的肩膀，惨兮兮地呜咽抽搐着。讨来的还是更为残忍地贯穿。肿起的前列腺更为敏感，将过剩的快感一丝不落地传送给大脑，他原本以为那使用过度的地方是不会再产生什么快感了。他双腿加紧奥斯曼迪亚斯的腰，“太阳的，顶我前列腺。”

那人从善如流地开始进攻他敏感的腺体，红肿的穴肉紧紧地吮吸着在体内行凶的性器，紧致的穴道直把奥斯曼迪亚斯夹得头皮发麻，血液中升腾起将人干翻在地的强烈欲望。事实上，他也确实这样做了，恶劣的人直接顶撞吉尔伽美什的前列腺，那娇嫩的软肉只是被蹭过就会产生强烈快感，更何况这样的直接操弄？他每顶一次，吉尔伽美什就会不由自主地挺腰收臀，想要从这淫刑中逃避出去。奥斯曼迪亚斯自然不会顺了他的意，把他欺负到干高潮才肯罢休。本就劳累地身体再经这一刺激再次昏倒过去，这次吉尔伽美什真真切切不想见到明天的太阳。


End file.
